(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to compressors, and more particularly to screw compressors.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Screw-type compressors are commonly used in refrigeration applications. In such a compressor, intermeshed male and female lobed rotors or screws are driven about their axes to pump the refrigerant from a low pressure inlet end to a high pressure outlet or discharge end. The rotors are typically supported by bearings on inlet and outlet sides of their lobed working portions.
The clearance between the discharge end faces of the rotors and the adjacent housing surface influences compressor efficiency. A tight or small clearance improves efficiency by reducing internal leakage. Maintaining a tight clearance may require precision machining and alignment of these surfaces. A tight clearance, however, risks metal-to-metal contact between the surfaces which may cause damage. Accordingly, for controlling leakage while maintaining metal-to-metal clearance, it is known to utilize a relatively soft coating on the housing surface to partially fill the metal-to-metal clearance. Should a rotor contact the coating, the coating will be conformed and/or abraded without substantial damage to metal components or performance. Various plastically conformable coatings are known, including, iron phosphate, magnesium phosphate, nickel polymer amalgams, nickel zinc alloys, aluminum silicon alloys with polyester, and aluminum silicon alloys with polymethylmethacrylate (PMMA). These may be applied by appropriate methods, including, for example, thermal spraying, physical vapor deposition (PVD), chemical vapor deposition (CVD), and aqueous deposition.
In an exemplary method of manufacture of such a compressor, the discharge end housing surface (e.g., of an outlet casing element of the housing assembly) is precision machined. The coating is then applied and the coating is machined to a desired final thickness. In this example, the precise thickness is required to provide precision in a subsequent end clearance setting process. In that process, the rotors are assembled and placed in a rotor housing portion of the housing assembly. The outlet casing is installed as are the bearings on the discharge end of the rotor shafts. Shims are inserted to cooperate with the thrust and radial bearings to constrain the longitudinal movement of the rotors relative to the outlet casing. The rotors are pulled against the outlet casing to zero a measurement tool. The rotors are then pushed away until restrained by their respective thrust bearings. The displacement is measured and this determines the clearance upon final assembly. If each measured clearance is within specified limits, the compressor may be further assembled. If not, for any rotor outside the limits, a different shim combination may be selected to bring the measured clearance more in line with the specified clearance and the process repeated.